


Teeny, Tiny World

by mrscultureclub



Series: Baby George [2]
Category: Boy George (Musician), Culture Club (Band)
Genre: F/M, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscultureclub/pseuds/mrscultureclub
Summary: A collection of ageplay/infantilism one-shots starring Boy George.
Relationships: Boy George/Original Character(s)
Series: Baby George [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743208
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!,
> 
> This is just a quick reminder that, I am in no way affiliated with Boy George or any of the other members of Culture Club. This story was written just for fun.  
>  I also want to remind you all that, if you don't like stories involving ageplay/infantilism, please don't read this. If you do, however, I hope you enjoy what I've written.  
>  To avoid any confusion, please read the precursor to this story entitled, "Baby George" first.
> 
> Thank you!!!  
> 😊❤

**Ever since George had revealed that he was a "little" to his girlfriend, Christian and his bandmates, Jon, Mikey, and Roy, he had comfortably been able to regress as often as circumstances allowed him to. Of course, George still had to juggle his "little space" with the mindset of an adult when dealing with certain things such as, the band.**   
**Today, however, was not one of those days. In fact, George, Jon, Mikey, and Roy were all in the middle of taking some much-needed time off. So, George was especially happy.**   
**He had been itching to regress more as it was and now, he could spend whole days as "Baby George" instead of just waiting until he got home every evening or so. For George, it was a huge sigh of relief.**


	2. George and his Bottle

** Christian's POV **

**It was in the middle of the night when I was awoken by loud cries coming from George's nursery.**  
 **"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"**  
 **"Sssssssh", I told George gently as I hurried into the room. "Sssh, it's okay, George, Mumma's here."**  
 **Standing up in his crib, George stared up at me, wiping his eyes, his bottom lip quivering as he looked up at me.**  
 **"What's wrong, love?", I asked him, moving closer. As he reached for me, I bent down to check his diaper. Luckily, he didn't need to be changed.**  
 **"Ba-ba?", George sniffled.**  
 **I smiled. So, that was it. George didn't need to be changed, he just wanted a bottle.**  
 **So, gently helping him out of his crib, I took him by the hand and led him down the hall.**  
 **"Stay in here and give your blankie some cuddles while Mumma makes your bottle, okay?", I told him as we walked into the living room. Clutching his blankie in one hand and sucking his fingers on the other, George nodded, doing as he was told.**  
 **A few minutes later, George's bottle was done and ready. He crawled over to me as I sat on the couch with it in my hand.**  
 **"Ba-ba!!!", he squealed, scrambling up next to me and snuggling against me, with his blankie still clutched in his hand. As he allowed me to feed him, George's eyes slipped shut and a happy, contented sigh escaped his lips.**  



	3. George's Blocks

**George had a lot of toys in his nursery that he loved to play with while he was in little space. Everything from stuffed animals, puzzles, and dolls, to building blocks and much more. The blocks, however, were one of his most favorite toys.**   
**Not only were George's blocks colorful and painted with cute little pictures, he really loved stacking them up and then, knocking them down. He also had a second set of blocks with letters on them so that, he could spell things out when he wanted to. Today, George was playing with both sets of blocks.**   
**George giggled, clapping his hands as he knocked down yet another block tower. He had been building block towers and knocking them down for quite a while. So, it wasn't surprising when he decided to crawl away and get his letter blocks instead. Then, carefully picking out each letter, he set to work.**   
**M-U-M-M-A.**   
**"Mumma!!!", he gurgled happily.**   
  



	4. Apple Juice

**It was a warm summer day and George, wearing only his diaper, was sprawled out on a blanket in the living room watching cartoons.**   
**In his hands, was a sippy cup of apple juice...one of George's favorite drinks while he was in little space. As George drank it down, he could feel his eyelids getting heavy and that he was getting more and more drowsy.**   
**_"All gone...sleepy"_ , he whispered, curling up with his blankie. With a belly full of apple juice, George settled down for a nap.**   



End file.
